1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to quinoline derivatives and quinazoline derivatives and more particularly to quinoline derivatives and quinazoline derivatives that can be used in the treatment of diseases associated with the autophosphorylation of a PDGF receptor and particularly can inhibit angiostenosis.
2. Background Art
PTCA (percutaneous transluminal coronary angioplasty) is widely adopted as therapy useful for ischemic heart diseases resulting from coronary stenosis. Vascular restenosis, which is observed in a frequency of about 30% within 3 to 6 months after the operation of PTCA, however, has become a serious problem associated with long-term prognosis and medical economy. The restenosis is considered attributable to the fact that vascular smooth muscular cells or fibroblasts of the vascular outer membrane are activated, for example, by platelet activation caused by the tear of vascular tunica intima or media, extension stimulation, and vascular endothelial cell injury at the time of catheter therapy and consequently migrate and proliferate and excessively accumulate at injured vascular sites.
Various growth factors have hitherto been assumed as the vascular smooth muscle cells or fibroblasts activation factors. In particular, since R. Ross et al. have proposed a hypothesis of a injury reaction (N. Engl. J. Med., 295, 369 (1976)), PDGF (platelet-derived growth factor) has drawn attention as one of factors causative of arteriosclerosis and has been also considered as a major factor causative of restenosis from both fundamental and clinical aspects (G. A. A. Ferns et al., Science, 253, 1129 (1991), M. G. Sirois et al., Circulation, 95, 669 (1997), and M. Ueda et al., Am. J. Pathol., 149, 831 (1996) etc.)
PDGF-R (PDGF receptor) autophosphorylation inhibitory compounds (WO 97/17329 and The FASEB Journal, Vol. 11, pp. 1119–1126 (1997)) have been reported up to now.
For PDGF receptor autophosphorylation inhibitory compounds which have been reported, however, the selectivity for VEGF receptors (such as KDR) and c-kit (SCF receptors) belonging to the PDGF receptor family has not been discussed.
VEGF is one of major growth factors of vascular endothelial cells (EC), and VEGF receptor inhibitory compounds possibly inhibit the regeneration of EC in injured blood vessels to promote the formation of thrombus and to accelerate angiostenosis.
Further, SCF is a growth factor involved in the upstream of hematopoietic system and the movement of intestinal tracts, and substances that inhibit receptors of SCF possibly induce hematopoietic failure and intestinal tract movement failure.
For these reasons, compounds that can selectively inhibit PDGF receptors for c-kit, KDR, and the like are family are expected as anti-restenosis agents that have no significant side effect.
Although various restenosis inhibitors have been developed up to now, any pharmaceutical compound having potent angiostenosis inhibitory activity has not yet been developed.